


20-words-challenge: life of the Ms

by Kuroiinku



Category: Death Note
Genre: 20 words challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroiinku/pseuds/Kuroiinku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 20 words challenge about the Life of Matt and Mello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20-words-challenge: life of the Ms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [20 wörter challenge- Leben der Ms](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/107157) by Kuroiinku. 



20 words...

 

 

20 words had started everything.

"This is your new roommate, Mello, be nice to him."

"Hello Mello, I am Matt, what's something you like?"

"Chocolate."

 

19 words then showed me your true self.

"What would you do, if Roger forbid you from having chocolate?"

"Kill him, I think, like most people would."

 

18 words that made me think.

"Tell me, what this world offers, except pressure to perform, and death? I want to live my life."

 

17 words left you speechless.

"If you want to kill yourself, go, but without me, I want to live a little longer."

 

16 words struck home.

"You knew that I would look for you, and follow you."

"That was your choice Matt."

 

15 words caused the sun to shine for me.

"I am happy that you're here, so I am not on my own, thank you."

 

14 words then turned my life upside down.

"Mello is gone, he went away in the middle of the night, accept that."

 

13 words that should've been a sign for us.

"There is probably more than one Deathnote, and all Kira's are extremely intelligent."

 

12 words made me laugh, from the bottom of my heart.

"Do you remember, when we pranked Rodger and Near got punished forever?"

 

11 words ripped down the walls you built.

"Like you said, it was my choice and I love you."

 

10 words made you angry.

"This is a suicide mission, it will not work, Mello."

 

9 words I instantly regretted.

"I'll go! I will not watch your self-destruction!"

 

8 words that left me alone, standing in the eye of the Tornado.

"Our death is part of this whole plan."

 

7 words reminded me of how amazing you are.

"Hey Matt, you know I love you."

 

6 words made me smile brightly.

"Would you like some chocolate Matt?"

 

5 words that where meant to destory you.

"Near is better then you!"

 

4 words that will forever remain unspoken.

"Will we ever marry?"

 

3 words I never wanted to hear.

"We will die."

 

2 words that I'd understood too late.

"Please stay."

 

1 word that will forever remind me of you.

 Bittersweet.


End file.
